


【EC】The Man In A Suit

by CandiceXavier



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceXavier/pseuds/CandiceXavier
Summary: 高中生Charles诱捕总统保镖Erik。





	【EC】The Man In A Suit

       如果要Charles用一个词来评价他目前的高中生活，那就是——无聊。倒不是说他不喜欢学习，相反，他享受阅读各种文献和与教授就学术问题辩论的那种感觉。但说真的，贵族寄宿制学校的返校节舞会和橄榄球比赛，世界上没有比这更令人哈欠连天的事情了。在这个规 矩比 修道院还死板严格的地方，Emma和她的男友只是在食堂里吻得稍微忘情了一点，就被停了两天的课，Frost家的人都快气疯了。

       你能想象吗，未来要继承家族产业的这一群人中还有相当一部分还从来没有没有碰过酒精。当然，Charles绝不是其中一个。他那迷人的口音和无时无刻不散发着魅力的蓝眼睛让他成为午餐桌上的讨论对象，聪明的头脑和足够多的现金让他在酒吧和夜店都进出无阻。

       这天，Charles像往常一样踩着上课铃声从后门溜进教室。Shaw已经讲完绪论了，他总是提前一点就开始讲课，好像力图让每年几万块的学费显得物超所值似的。

       “Emma！”Charles趴在桌子上，拿笔 狂戳 坐在他前面的金发女孩，“为什么学校外面有那么多奇怪的黑衣人？”

       “噢，那是校长为了抓住每天都迟到并且致力于骚扰他 前桌 的人专门雇佣的杀手组织。”Emma抓住Shaw板书的机会稍稍偏过头，一脸担忧地对他说，“那个人不是你，对吧？”

       “很好笑，Emma。”Charles发出了局促的吸气声。他咬住下唇思考片刻，锲而不舍地再次威逼利诱，“告诉我，不然我就把你和Scott在储物间乱搞的事情捅出去。”

       “What the fuck？！”在Emma左手边的Scott脱口而出，折断了在草稿纸上演算的铅笔笔芯。多亏了那副红色的墨镜遮住了他的半张脸，否则人们就会发现原来优等生Mr.Summers并没有在听课。

       “只是一些心灵辅导，甜心。”Emma看上去一点也不为此感到困扰，“但是出于好意，我会告诉你，那是因为副总统明天要来学校访问，外面的人都是特勤局的。”

       “难道他不应该去一些公立学校？”Charles一边翻着物理书一边问。

       “他的家族每年都给学校捐一大笔钱。”Emma一针见血地指出。“看看我们的新图书馆和马术中心你就知道了。”

       “典型的政客。”Scott终于正式加入到讨论中来。他压低了声音，“你们真该看看他在新闻访谈上都说了什么鬼话。他的可持续发展委员会里竟然还有受能源巨头企业赞助的议员。”

       “Scott，亲爱的，这里只有你会准时收看这种节目。”Emma给了他同情的一瞥。

       “就是，自然频道可要有趣多了。”Charles摇头晃脑地补充道。

       “...”这回Emma可无法礼尚往来地附和了。她看向他的眼神变得很古怪，好像Charles 刚吞 了一只青蛙，“你和我显然对于‘有趣’这个词有着非常不同的定义。”

       “生物学是非常美妙的，Emma，”Charles不服气地抗议道，“你知道吗，一共有六个基因片段可以影响人们的头发颜色，KITLG 基因只是其中一个，它们综合起来造就了头发颜色。就比如说你的金发...噢！你是二年级的时候去理发店染的！算了，当我没说。总之，最初科学家们是在因为 棘鱼 的体色的深浅不同......”

       “后面的同学，请不要再交头接耳了！”Shaw忍无可忍地 怒敲 黑板，强行终止了这场对话。

       Emma决定明年给他写一张教师节感谢卡。

       Erik Lehnsherr一直是特勤局的模范。作为副总统的贴身保镖，他总是知道什么该做，什么不该做。人人都说他在三十岁之前就能取代特别行动处主管Howlett的位置，只要他没有替副总统挡子弹因公殉职了的话。

       在正式来访的前一天，特工就要先到学校排查可能存在的一切安全隐患，确保原本规划好的路线万无一失和楼道里的灭火器不会发生爆炸。

       Erik从来都将效率作为他的人生准则之一，所以他带领的小组只花了一个早上就把工作完成了。他 这会站 在自助餐厅外面的树荫底下，等待别的小组收工后到这里集合，双眼微微眯起，仿佛时刻监视着任何风吹草动。

       “Erik，”他的搭档Azazel可不怕他这副生人勿进的样子，从后面凑上来 搭他 的肩膀，“你的车里还有矿泉水吗？”

       “没有，想喝自己去买。”Erik嫌弃地甩掉Azazel的手，抚平黑西服上的细微褶皱。

       “又是我？！”Azazel贼心不死地绕到他的另一边，“上次执勤的时候是我去买的三明治，这回轮到你了。”

       “...好吧，我去买。”预想到Azazel喋喋不休起来会有多烦人，Erik决定不再跟他纠缠下去。

       还没到下课时间，自助餐厅里没什么人，只有几个正处在free period的高年级学生聚在一起低声交谈。带着耳麦和墨镜的入侵者Erik推门进来，良好的规矩和教养让他们只是分神了一瞬。

       Erik环顾四周，不禁皱起了眉。

       “在找自动售卖机吗，先生？”冷不防地，一个轻柔而有礼貌在他身后响起。

       出于职业习惯，Erik迅速转过身，下意识地去 摸别 在后腰的手枪。

       “别紧张。”映入他眼帘的 棕发 男孩笔直地站在那里，笑着说，“我没有要袭击你——或副总统,或其他的什么人。”

       “抱歉。”自己的鲁莽似乎破坏了什么，Erik感到有些尴尬。他慢慢地把 枪收 好，深呼吸嗅到的柑橘香 气意 外的很好闻。“你知道自动售卖机在哪吗？”他正色问道。

       “拜托，叫我Charles。”男孩的笑容更加明亮了。Erik不合时宜地想到了闪光弹，它们大概也有着同样的威力。“我可以带你去找自动售货机。”

       “那就拜托你了。”Erik点点头。他犹豫过后还是没有叫男孩的名字，因为那人自我介绍的时候单词的尾音似乎在舌尖快活地跳跃，他没来由地就觉得口干舌燥。

       “但在那之前，你要先告诉我你的名字，然后我就会带你去找点什么喝的（get you some drink）。”Charles歪着头的样子既天真又得意。或者说他本身就是一个矛盾体，Erik想，明明只是在友好地向你提供帮助，你 却会错 以为他在同你调情。

       “Erik Lehnsherr。”作为国安部特工的Erik几乎没怎么思考报了全名。男孩嫣红的嘴唇和眉眼上挑的弧度让他能把所有的安全意识都从马尔拉蒂大楼楼顶扔了下去。

       “是真名吗？”Charles继续追问，再往前迈进了一步。

       “是。”他郑重地回答。 _ 你是个毫无防备之心的蠢货吗Lehnsherr？是。 _

       “好的，那么Erik，跟我来。”Charles总算满意了，领着他穿过用餐区，从侧门出去。

       上楼梯的时候Erik根本无法克制自己的视线，Charles身上那件熨烫平整的校服衬衫下摆被扎进腰带里，在薄薄的夏季面料下被饱满的臀部撑出些许不平整的轮廓。

       他发誓自己过多的注目只是因为强迫症而已，他对一个十几岁高中生屁股的手感真的不感兴趣。 ** 真的 ** 。

_ 你是个政府公职人员，快醒醒。 _ Erik想通过摇头把脑子里的胡思乱想都甩出去，然而那除了加重他的眩晕感，好像别无它用。

       不知道为什么，Charles走得很快，比Erik要领先几层台阶。Erik不敢靠Charles太近，莫名其妙的负罪感驱使他保持着安全距离。

       对， ** 安全 ** 。安全永远是Erik Lehnsherr的行为准则和行动目标。但现下，眼前的风景对他的心脏真的很不安全。如果Charles穿的是一条宽松的裤子，Erik会很感激他的。

       “到了。”Charles突然停下了脚步。深陷天人交战中的Erik反应不及，差点把他撞翻在地。

       “这里？”Erik怀疑地打量着面前紧闭的沉重木门。这地方看上去不像会有自动售卖机，倒像是校园惊悚片里的 藏尸点 。

       “嗯哼，”Charles神神秘秘地冲他眨了眨眼睛，扭开把手，“进来吧。”

       然后，Erik就被带进了一个空荡荡的房间。严格来说，也不能算空无一物，但是几张旧桌椅显然不能满足他的需求。 

       “你在耍我吗？”Erik忍不住提高了音量，质问Charles。他以为的纯洁唱诗班天使原来装了一肚子坏水，害他白白产生那么多的自我厌恶。

       “你盯着我的嘴唇看超过了七秒。”Charles没有正面回答他，而是得意地扬起下巴，在Erik震惊和窘迫交织的目光下自顾自地说，“并且在和我对视的时候胸口会有明显起伏。结合Xavier在社会心理学方面的研究结果来看，你不可能对我没有兴趣。”

       “什么？”Erik无法理解他说的任何一个字。这人在说大安达曼 语吗 ？“我从来没听说过这个人。”

       “没听过很正常。”Charles语气中的愉悦不减反增，“因为我就是Xavier，Charles Francis Xavier，供你参考。”

       “你在胡说八道。”Erik笃定地说，表现得云淡风轻，以为这样就能说服对方和自己。他应该要觉得这一切都很可笑，而不是觉得Charles鼻尖上的小雀斑很可爱。

       “或许吧。”Charles不以为意地耸了耸肩，“但你敢说我的结论不正确，你敢说你不想让我给你来一发口活？”

       这就是了，Charles想，十八年来他做过最疯狂的一件事：同副总统的保镖——一个只能在好莱坞电影里见到的性感禁欲政府特工搭讪，一不下心就成功地把他骗到了四下无人的小黑屋，并且接下来还很有可能要在小黑屋里被他裤子里那根尺寸非常可观的大家伙 操翻 。

       “你确定不会有任何人来打扰我们？”Erik被Charles 推坐 到桌子上的时候还有一点担心。他通常不是一个容易紧张的人，面对各种突发状况都能应对自如。

       “你的废话真的很多。”Charles原本在专心 忙着解 他的裤子，听完后不由分说凑上来 吻住 他，手上动作没停，隔着织物以一种缓慢到色情的速度按揉着他的勃起。

       Erik能从Charles的节奏变化中感受到他耐心的流失，你不能指望一个高中生有多大的自制力。但他仍然表现得很有条理， 先揉弄 头部，再沿着整根的形状上下描摹。

       Charles呼出来的气息甜美无比，每一个吻都带着探索和戏弄，还用了一点不知从哪里学来的技巧。Erik痛恨这种与别人分享他的设想，惩罚性地吮了吮他的舌头，长手一伸，把他捞到怀里。

       “你知不知道招惹我的人一般会有什么下场？”Erik攥住Charles的手腕，拇指意味深长地轻轻摩挲着他静脉处的肌肤。

       “不知道。”Charles瞪着他水汪汪的蓝眼睛，非常诚实地摇了摇头。这个姿势让他很不舒服，所以他干脆蹬掉鞋子，爬到Erik身上跨坐好，眼巴巴地等着Erik告诉他，他将要得到的惩罚是什么。

       多说无益，Erik是个行动派，不让Charles吃点苦头，他就永远不知悔改。Erik重新把他拉入深吻之中，舌头凶猛地侵略他的口腔，在他乱动的时候紧紧地扣住他的两瓣臀肉，力度很大地揉捏成各种形状。 

       Charles讨好地抚摸他的颈侧，乖巧得像只宠物，Erik就由着他又软又暖的手游移向下解开自己的衬衫，把上半身 全摸 了个遍。

       “还记得你说要给我找点喝的吗？”Erik好笑地捏了捏Charles的下巴。他就是想给这个正在兴头上的小恶魔添堵，即使他自己也被撩拨得欲望渐浓。 

       “ 知道了知道了 。” 乐趣被 打断的Charles不满地鼓起脸颊，作势要去咬他的手指，“等 会儿会请 你吃冰激凌的。”

       Erik已经不想去深究这其中的逻辑了，因为硬着的下半身抵在一起 让两人 都不太舒服，他已经迫不及待要给Charles一个 ** 教训 ** 了。 

       Erik把Charles抱起来压到桌面上，扒掉那条碍事的校服裤之后火气烧得更旺，“你真的很不乖。”他咬牙切齿地说，“这么快就流水了？还什么都不穿。” 

       “我有苏格兰血统。”Charles双腿大张，驯服地躺在那里辩解， 说罢连 自己也忍不住 皱着 鼻子笑了，“你不喜欢这个吗？”他屈起膝盖蹭了蹭Erik在西装裤下呼之欲出的阴茎 ，“测谎不予通过，Lehnsherr先生。”

       至于后面的事，都是他自找的了。

       扩张的过程有点艰难，Erik不知道Charles竟然会这么紧，这么湿，这么热，只伸进一根手指他就发出那种细碎的呻吟，Erik分不清他到底是快活还是痛苦。等到三根手指一齐在他后穴里进出的时候，他从眼眶到耳根都变得红扑扑的，一边 还喘着气 指导Erik说“就是那里”。

       Erik无法忍受Charles再这么哼哼唧唧地叫下去了，他的耳膜和阴茎都快要爆炸了。他用平生最快的速度除去Charles身上最后多余的衣物，“你有套吗？”他不抱什么希望地问。

       “直接进来，我们有定期体检的。”Charles原本端正的口音这会都不知道哪儿去了，说出口的话带着黏糊糊的鼻音，既像埋怨又像祈求。他用手肘撑起上半身，直勾勾地与Erik对视，“而你看上去也不像是会去乱搞的那种。”

       “你看上去也不像是会主动求别人插你的 荡货 。”都到这个关头了Erik还要抓住机会扳回一局。他的裤子还好好的穿在身上，只是拉开了拉链， 腰后别着 的手枪托 还顶 在Charles的膝盖窝那里。

       经过良好开拓的湿润洞口随着Charles的呼吸一张一翕，被彻底暴露在他的面前，他从未感到如此地...需要。强烈的情动和一点点报复心糅杂，他握住Charles的脚踝向两侧拉开，不给任何警告，就这么把自己送了进去。

       Charles的五官挤成一团，在Erik继续往 里顶 的时候扭来扭去地躲。纵使是他宿舍最底层的抽屉里放的那些小玩具都没有这样的长度和硬度。“太大了。”他发出难受的哼哼声。

       “你自己挑的，宝贝，恕不退换。”Erik一只手按住他的肩膀把他固定好，另一只手托着他的屁股，凭记忆去找刚才手指戳到的那个点，猛烈地冲撞几下。

       Charles不再抵抗了。再说了，他为什么要抵抗？Erik建立了 抽插 的节奏之后他立刻就找到了前所未有的快感来源，酥麻感直通四肢百骸，连脚趾头都舒服得蜷起来了。

       拜Erik所赐，Charles出了一层薄薄的汗，乳头被玩弄得又红又肿， 舔咬 留下的痕迹亮晶晶的，像淋了一层蜜糖。罪魁祸首非但不思悔改，还觉得那人浑身上下尝起来就跟软绵绵的咸芝士蛋糕一样好，又哭又叫的模样还越发惹人怜爱，于是更加卖力地操他了。

       Charles差点被Erik从桌子上撞掉下去，双手在空中扑腾了半天，好不容易才搂住Erik的脖子。他半闭着眼睛，整张脸都熟透了，卷翘的睫毛颤巍巍地扑扇着，后穴乖顺地吞吐Erik的阴茎。“够了...不要了！”他用脚后跟蹬Erik的背，呜咽 声微 不可闻。

       Erik慢了下动作，狠狠地掌掴他的屁股，“要还是不要？”

       “要...”Charles用力点头，又 摆出那 种可怜兮兮的表情，扭动着往Erik身上贴，小腿在Erik精瘦的 腰后 交叠，像是怕他跑了一样。

       以风气严苛著名的贝维尔私立高中怎么会教出这种欲求不满的小骗子？Erik气极了，他把Charles翻过来，摆成 跪趴 的姿势，重新从后面操进去。

       Charles把头埋在手臂里承受着又快又重的撞击，整个人摇摇欲坠，从后颈到臀部的曲线优美 流畅得 如同艺术品。而Erik正在亲手玷污他。

       高潮来得猝不及防，Charles收缩的内壁 绞着 Erik的阴茎，两个人都止不住地战栗。Erik好歹良知尚存，没有射在他里面，只是毁了他那件面料很高级的校服衬衫而已。

       “不再多留一会吗？人们总是很欣赏我舌头的工作。”Charles慢条斯理 地 一颗颗把纽扣扣好，问背对着他整理衣服的Erik。

       “什么？！”Erik绝望地感觉到自己 刚软 下来的老二又抽搐了一下。

       “你瞧，我在辩论队还从来没输过，演讲比赛也总是第一名。”Charles坐在还残留着他们各种体液痕迹的课桌上，一脸无害地 晃着 两条腿，“还有十分钟我才要上课呢，我们可以聊聊天什么的。你 想聊 税收还是环境保护？”

       “不了。”再次被戏弄的Erik阴郁地 抬眸 ，“我还要回去汇报工作。”

       “真可惜。”Charles不高兴地踢了一脚椅子，“至少留电话号码给我？要私人号码，不要那种‘喂您好这里是国土安全局’的市民热线。”

       “当然。”Erik 不由失笑 。他没有理由拒绝。“这周末怎么样？”

       “什么？”这下轮到Charles搞不清状况了，愣愣地看着他。

       “你还欠我一顿冰激凌，别想赖账。”

       Erik  ** The Shark **  Lehnsherr又怎么会甘心只做别人的猎物呢？

       “水呢？”Azazel见Erik两手空空地从自助餐厅里走出来，一头雾水地问，“而且你怎么去了这么久？我都快渴死了。”

       “只是花了点时间排除安全隐患。”Erik面不改色地搬出他在回来的路上编好的完美借口。“这里没有自动售卖机，你回总部再喝个够吧。”

       第二天，副总统的访问之旅如期展开。

       “Charles，你为什么盯着副总统的保镖看？”Emma总是能洞察一切，就像是个心灵感应者，Kitty她们总说Scott是被她操控了意志才会同她约会。她抱着双臂站在那里，把 献过花 之后立在欢迎队伍中走神的Charles当场抓获。

       “没什么。”Charles 堪堪移开目光 ，假装自己只是因为无聊而到处 乱瞟 。

       “我警告你，你可别乱来。”Emma挑了 挑眉 ，显然并不买账。她注意到被Charles盯着的那个男人神色有些异样，提醒道：“看到他手里的M4卡宾枪了吗？那玩意能把你打成筛子。”

       Charles低头玩着马甲上的扣子，发出咕咕的笑声，“相信我，那才不是他身上最有威力的 ** 枪 ** 。”

       “Jesus·fucking·Christ——” 


End file.
